Roses Are Red
by balloonkiller
Summary: Brianna and Kamille have survived months, and now it's time to reunite with their boyfriends Cody Simpson and Greyson Chance on a mountain top. But what happens when a new guy comes into the picture? Cowritten with StrawberryAngel143. Sequel to StarStruck
1. Intro

Hey guys, this is the sequel to Starstruck! This takes place winter break, so everyone's a little older, and nobody's seen each other since summer except Kami and Brianna. They went back home, where nothing was really different, except the girls had a whole lot more inside jokes and would text and call and Skpe two famous people every once in awhile. So these are the characters:

Cody Simpson: Cody's a fourteen year old boy originally from Australia, but he moved to the US after he posted a YouTube video of himself and it was found by Shawn Campbell who signed him to his record label. He's a little protective, and sometimes is driven crazy by the less than normal people around. He sometimes wonders if he's the only sane person out of his friends…He and Greyson are best friends, he is Brianna's boyfriend, and he has a love/hate relationship with Kamille (usually hate). He hasn't met Eben yet. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is around 5'9.

Greyson Chance: In this story, Greyson is portrayed a little differently in real life. WE KNOW GREYSON DOES NOT ACT LIKE HE DOES IN THE STORY, so please refrain from reviewing and being all "omggggg, Greyson's sooo not like that! Gawd!" Because chances are, Balloonkiller and StrawberryAngel143 find your remarks hilarious, laugh at you, and aren't going to change their story because of you…Okay, onto Greyson. He's fourteen now, and he's childish, but cute and lovable. He somehow always knows what time it is without looking at any sort of clock, and he's funny and silly, and only serious when he has to be. Greyson loves deeply, and if anyone hurts his friends he'll go all ninja and do his best to make 'em go away. Greyson's like 5'5, he's got brown hair, and brown eyes and little freckles (which StrawberryAngel finds adorable!) He is Cody's and Brianna's best friend, and is dating Kamille. Which means he hugs her every now and then and keeps her from murdering anybody…Moving on. Hasn't met Eben yet.

Kamille: Kamille is violent. She's not afraid to say what she thinks, and is sometimes a little rude. Deep down, though, she's a pretty good person. She's scared of one thing and one thing only, which is ghosts, even though she won't admit it. She protects Brianna, while making fun of her the entire time. She's tiny, like 4'7, and has dark brown hair and nearly black eyes. She likes to wear mean shirts, and never talks about how she feels. She is Brianna's cousin, Greyson's girlfriend, and Cody's enemy (although she did almost-not-be-mean-to-him at the end of last story.) She hasn't met Eben yet. Kamille is 12, and loves Big Time Rush. Character based off Balloonkiller.

Brianna: Brianna's a fourteen year old American girl who sometimes acts like she's seven. She is flirty and bubbly, but sometimes annoying. She's overly childish and emotional, but kinda funny. She's kind of chill and just lets things be, but when something bothers her she goes all out…Not like Kamille, she usually tries to be polite. She's boy crazy, though, and loves music. She's Kamille's cousin, Cody's girlfriend, and Greyson's BFF. She hasn't met Eben yet. She has long brown hair and brown eyes, as tall as Greyson, and looks pretty girly. Character based on Strawberryangel143.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay everyone! It's StrawberryAngel. Before the story starts I should probably correct a few mistakes my wonderfully auto-correcting cousin made. Cody is FIFTEEN and five ten. Okay, I think that's all. Wow …

Brianna and Kamille rode up the ski-lift, past mountains covered in fresh crystal snowfall. It was early evening, and there were lights glowing in cabin windows like multi-colored gems. The stars were just starting to peek out through the brisk, semi-darkness, and Christmas music could be faintly heard playing from inside one of the lodges.

"So this is Greyson's family's lodge, right?" Kamille asked, rocking back and forth to shake the lift cart.

"Yes," Brianna answered, reapplying her Baby Lips Peach Kiss lip gloss. "And don't rock the lift …It scares me and makes me think we'll fall."

Kamille replied by getting onto her feet and jostling the lift with all her might until Brianna screamed. And then, satisfied, she sat down.

"Was that really necessary?" Brianna panted her hand over her heart.

"Well I'm bored," moaned Kamille. They were on a ski lift, but not to go skiing. This was a lift that would take them to the top of the mountain, to Greyson's cabin. They were going to spend Christmas with their boyfriends, Greyson and Cody. There were three cabins on the mountain; Greyson's parents', the one Cody, Greyson, Kamille, and Brianna would share, and then one other.

"We're descending now," Brianna said importantly, and Kamille rolled her eyes.

"Descending? That word's too awesome for you to know, Brianna."

"It's in the dictionary so its public use!" Brianna argued vehemently. Kamille rolled her eyes once more. The lift traveled to a stop, and both girls hopped out before it fully paused. It continued going, parked as though waiting for its invisible occupants to get out, and then lifted back into the air and out of sight.

"Well, here we are," Brianna said brightly. Greyson had told them to send their bags through airmail, so besides Brianna's purse, they were empty handed.

Both girls trudged up the mountain, wondering which house belonged to Greyson and Cody out of the three. But, their question was answered when a speeding blur came running towards them and they were knocked off their feet onto the ground.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys!" Greyson said, lying on top of them and giving each girl a kiss on the cheek. He gave Kamille an extra. "Seriously, it's been four months, twenty one days, six hours and thirty three minutes since I've seen you."

He buried his head in the girl's winter coats (Brianna's pink and Kamille's black) before rambling on. "You both look so pretty and grown up! And ohmygosh I've missed you! How are you? I've been good, except I miss you. And wow, you both look so pretty! Have I said that before? Sorry, but I missed you!"

"Hi Greyson," Brianna laughed.

"Yeah, hi," Kamille said, trying not to smile. Of course she hid her smile, because smiling with a boy that made her happy would prove she was a normal girl. And she didn't want that. "You look…different."

Greyson's hair was shorter and his body longer and a little leaner. His face was the same though, his eyes still bright and childish and his smile still pearly white and huge. He was paler than he had been in the summer, and some of his light freckles had faded.

"Different good or different bad or different different?"

"Different…good," Kamille decided. "But can you get off of us?"

"Of course," Greyson laughed, standing up and jumping up and down to keep warm. He extended both of his hands and helped the girls up.

"Grey, you're not wearing shoes or a coat," Brianna giggled. "It's like twenty degrees out."

"I know," Greyson blew a puff of breath into the air and it turned white. "But there's a fire going inside and it's really warm in there. Cody's only wearing sweatpants."

Brianna brightened up.

"Oh my gosh, really?" she asked, bouncing excitedly.

"Yeah," Greyson furrowed his eyebrows as through wondering why that would interest her.

"Which cabin?" Brianna asked.

"Wait, why do you care so mu-" Greyson began. But Brianna grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Which cabin?" the bouncy brown haired girl shouted, shaking him back and forth.

"The one on the left," Greyson said quickly and she released him. Brianna left Greyson and Kamille behind as she raced towards the cabin her boyfriend was in, and opened the door.

"Brianna!" Cody was slipping over a v-neck t shirt over his low pants and quickly finished then turned to her. "Baby, I missed you so bad!"

Brianna ran up to him and he lifted her off his feet as he hugged her. She locked her ankles around his waist, and then he pressed his lips onto hers. As he kissed her, her eyes became wetter and wetter.

"What's the matter?" Cody asked gently, pulling away. He reached up with the hand not supporting her and wiped away the tears.

"I just…missed you so much," she said.

"So finally seeing me makes you cry?" Cody asked. "Man, I really don't understand girls…"

Brianna let out a watery laugh as Greyson and Kamille came in from outside.

"Been here two minutes and Brianna's already crying," Kamille snickered. "I'm almost positive that's some kind of record."

Cody set Brianna back on her feet.

"Hello Kamille," he said stiffly. "How are you this evening?"

"A lot worse after seeing your ugly face, Simpson," she replied cheerfully.

"And that's what I get for trying to be a gentleman," Cody sighed, flopping down onto the couch. He turned back to Brianna. "Why don't you take your coat off and sit down Brie?"

"Of course he wants her to take her clothes off," Kamille hissed to Greyson. Greyson laughed.

"Ready to resume our research?" Greyson grinned.

"Absolutely," said Kamille. "Have you been studying the male species in his time separated from the female?"

"Yup," Greyson said enthusiastically. "And have you been studying the female?"

"I certainly have…"

"Wait," Brianna said slowly. "Do you two seriously study us in your free time?"

"Of course," Greyson replied naturally. "So girls, you should go get changed. We're going to dinner tonight with my parents. You get to meet them!"

"Great," Kamille replied. "Let's go change, Brianna."

"I'll miss you," Cody lifted Brianna's hand and kissed it, and she giggled and blushed.

"Oh my god, you'll see each other in five minutes," Kamille growled. "It's not necessary to do that."

Cody sighed, and Brianna walked up the stairs with Kamille to change. There were two huge bedrooms and one smaller. The girls shared the huge one on the left, and Greyson and Cody shared the other large one. The small one was a spare.

Brianna's and Kamille's clothes were already laid out in the closet, color coded and everything. Both girls' shoes were sorted, and their jewelry was set up in the jewelry box, and Brianna's makeup was sorted in the bathroom along with multiple shampoos, conditioners, body washes and other stuff.

"What the heck?" Kamille asked. "Who messed with all our stuff?"

"Apparently Greyson," Brianna struggled not to laugh. There was a flowery note that said "I've set all your stuff up! And by the way, Brianna, your perfume makes my skin irritated."

"Why was your boyfriend wearing my perfume?" Brianna asked, slipping into a pair of dark blue jeans and lacy pink cutoff top. Then she took a pair of pink ballet flats out of the closet and put them on. She took her long golden brown hair out of the messy bun it was in and flipped it until it settled into pretty, voluminous waves. She started working on her makeup.

"He's Greyson," Kamille shrugged. That explained it all. She put on a pair of jeans, lighter than Brianna's, and a graphic t shirt with the words "me-no-like-your-face". She combed out her long, almost waist-length nearly black hair and let it settle down her back, thin and straight. She slipped her feet into a pair of boots.

"You look cute," Brianna said, standing up. "But are you sure you don't want to change your shirt?"

"Shut up," Kamille said, and Brianna wrinkled her nose.

"You need to start being nicer to people," began Brianna. "And listening to what they have to s-"

"Blah blah blah, let's go downstairs."

Brianna shrugged and followed her cousin down the stairs.

Once in the living room once more, Cody grabbed Brianna and they went to sit in the corner by the fire place to catch up.

Greyson and Kamille talked for a little while also as they all waited for Greyson's parents. Finally, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Brianna stood up and ran to the door. She loved doorbells.

"Oh hello!" A voice called when she answered it. "You must be Greyson's girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you!"

A medium sized lady with shirt brown hair and Greyson's eyes pulled Brianna into a hug, and Brianna froze.

"Isn't she lovely, Scott?" Mrs. Chance asked her husband.

"She sure is," Mr. Chance said approvingly. "Greyson, you've got yourself a fine girl."

"Um actually, Mrs. Chance," Brianna began. "I'm not Greyson's girlfriend, I'm his best friend. That's Greyson's girlfriend."

She pointed to Kamille who was demonstrating to Greyson how to properly punch somebody in the face without hurting your hand. She was demonstrating on Cody.

"Oh," Mrs. Chance said, looking nervously at her husband.

"Kamille," Brianna called. "Come say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Chance."

"What are your parents' names?" Kamille asked Greyson, releasing a disgruntled Cody.

"Lisa and Scott," Greyson answered.

"Hey Lisa…Whaddup, Scott. I'm Kamille. Great to meet you. Can we leave now? I'm starving."

Kamille shoved past Mr. and Mrs. Chance and walked outside. Mrs. Chance had her hand over her heart and her mouth wide open. Mr. Chance was watching her curiously.

Greyson grinned at his parents.

"Isn't she great?"

Review or I'll eat your cats.


	3. Chapter 2

Cody walked into the wooden cabin, an annoyed expression etched on his face. Behind him, Brianna was holding his hand. Next was Kamille, who had a huge grin spread across her face, and was looking back at her boyfriend. Greyson was full out laughing.

"The guy in WalMart seriously did that?" Greyson sputtered out.

"Yeah, the cashier was so mad! He was having a freak attack!" Kamille laughed.

Greyson looked out the doorway quickly.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, see you soon! Love you!" Greyson waved at his parents, and closed the door.

"Finally, some time to ourselves," Cody whispered to Brianna, who giggled.

"But I'm tired," She mumbled, her head resting on Cody's chest.

"Are you tired? Is my baby girl tired?"

"Mm hmm." Brianna replied, closing her eyes.

"Well, good night then. I love you, Brie." Cody looked at her, and realized she was his world.

oOo

"Scott?" Lisa Chance asked her husband. She was sitting in a small house made of logs. She was sitting on a red velvet chair by a burning fire. Her husband was next to her, in an identical chair, and he was reading a newspaper.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the girl Greyson is seeing is... right for him?"

"He seems to be happy."

"Yes, but she's a bit... never mind. I'll do something about it."

"Opposites attract."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, dear."

Mrs. Chance thought of a plan, one to make Greyson never want to see Kamille again.

oOo

"Hey Kamille?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see me on the Mike and Ike commercial?"

"Yeah! 'I haven't written a note since Mike and Ike broke up.'"

"Is that really what I sounded like?"

"Yeah, you made a pop noise on up. It was pretty cool... What time is it?"

"11:53, 38 seconds in."

Kamille curled into a ball on the couch, her head in Greyson's lap. She glanced at him quickly, and smiled. She closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

Greyson brushed her almost-black hair off her face, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Greyson whispered, and gazed down at her. He realized she was his world.

Cody and Greyson looked at each other suddenly.

"HORROR MOVIE SLEEPOVER!"

**Hello people, Baloonkiller here! I have a quick question for you! Who do you want to see together? Also, we change the mystery person's identity. Good luck with the cat, and don't forget: lotion and nuggets go together.**

**ZUKO ZUKO ZUKO ZUKO**


	4. Chapter 3

"Guys, I have an idea," Brianna's eyes lit up as she spoke to Kamille, Cody, and Greyson. Kamille was lying on the couch, Greyson was sitting upside down in one of the chairs so his hair stuck out and blood rushed into his face, and Cody was sitting on the other couch watching them exasperatedly, and had been waiting for Brianna to come out of her room.  
"What did ya say, Brie?" Greyson sat right side up.  
"I said I had an idea," she repeated, her cheeks tinged pink with excitement as she bounced on the balls of her feet.  
"Uh-Oh," Cody said with a little smile.  
"No," Kamille groaned.  
"I'm outta here," Greyson stood up abruptly.  
Brianna pouted.  
"How come every time I get an idea nobody listens to me?" she demanded.  
"Hey, I'm listening," Cody stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, then kissed her temple. "What's your idea, baby?"  
Brianna ignored him, frowning at Kamille and Greyson.  
"It's nothing personal," Greyson assured Brianna as he slipped on his Converse over her bright colored socks. "But I had to be at the recording studio two hours ago."  
"Well why didn't you go?" Cody asked, still trying to get Brianna to pay attention to him by playing with her fingers.  
"Kamille wanted to play Sorry."  
"I won," Kamille added.  
"No you didn't," argued Greyson. "You lost, then flipped the board over and threw all the pieces onto the floor and made me pick them up."  
"Sounds like winning to me!"  
Greyson opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was drown out by the crash of the opening cabin door.  
"Greyson Michael Chance!" Lisa appeared, fuming dressed in her power suit and pearls.  
"Oh, hi mommy," Greyson smiled winningly at his mother.  
"You were supposed to be at the recording studio two entire hours ago! Two hours! Greyson, what has gotten into you?"  
"He was playing Sorry with Kamille," Cody supplied when Greyson was silent, and Greyson shot a glare at him.  
"Don't help," Brianna advised Cody in a whisper.  
"I should have known!" Lisa said, her face livid. "Greyson, you're coming with me."  
She left out the cabin door, mumbling about Kamille and Greyson followed. He shot an apologetic look at his friends before the door closed and silence was returned.  
"So," Brianna said brightly. "Now that you're free, Kamille, you can listen to my idea!"  
"No, I have an idea instead," Cody sat on the couch, pulling Brianna onto his lap. "Now that Greyson's gone Kamille can go do things evil little girls do and we can…do our thing."  
"Gross," Kamille complained. "You two are a lot more tolerable when Greyson's here."  
"Go away," Cody mumbled, kissing Brianna's neck.  
"No, I'll just sit here," Kamille flopped back down on the couch, watching. "I'm just going to sit here, and watch you two. Have fun."  
"Fine," Cody kissed down to her collarbone, and Brianna met Kamille's eyes.  
"This is so weird," Brianna pushed Cody off of her. He glanced at Kamille.  
"What is?"  
"You kissing me with my little cousin right there," Brianna wiggled away from him and Cody rolled his eyes. He glared at Kamille.  
"I hate you," he said to her, his eyes narrow. "I really, really hate you."  
"Because I care so much," Kamille nodded. They all sat there in silence, Cody glaring at Kamille and Kamille looking amused.  
"So now that we have nothing to do," Brianna said, "We can all listen to my idea."  
"I'll listen to anything my beautiful girlfriend has to say," Cody said sweetly.  
"I am seriously debating stabbing you both."  
Brianna jumped up on the couch.  
"Okay," she said. "So I'm doing a remake of a music video while we're here, because it's so pretty and I need you both to be in it."  
"What song?" Cody asked mildly interested.  
"Mistletoe by Justin Bieber," Brianna said with a smile. "I'm going to be doing it exactly like Justin's, and I'm going to be the lead girl. But in it, Justin's acting all flirty with another girl towards the middle so that's going to be Kamille."  
"Fine, I'll do it," Kamille, who wasn't even listening, said.  
"Whose Justin?" Cody asked hopefully.  
"Hmm, well I'll need someone whose good-looking," Brianna said, pacing back and forth as she thought.  
"Of course," Cody smirked and ran a hand through his golden blonde locks.  
"And he has to sing really, really well…"  
"I once played a show for over ten thousand girls all by myself," he nodded.  
"And he'll have to be good at acting, too."  
"Flirting with Kamille will be tough, but I think I can manage," Cody glanced at the dark haired girl who scowled back. Brianna continued to pace, not listening to Cody.  
She stopped pacing.  
"You think Greyson will want to do it?" she asked Kamille.  
"Ha!" Kamille laughed and pointed at Cody.  
"Really, Brie?" Cody looked disappointed.  
"Oh, I was kidding," Brianna lied hastily. "I obviously choose you."  
"Good," Cody grinned. "But, what's in it for me?"  
"Well, Justin kisses the main girl at the end," Brianna offered. "If you wanted to, maybe we could-"  
"Yes, yes a million times yes," Cody said, nodding.  
"So, what am I doing?" Kamille asked.  
oOo  
"You look so pretty!" Brianna admired Kamille's new look. Kamille was wearing a blue dress, stopping at her thighs, a thin black jacket, and blue high heels.  
"Where did you even get these? I'm, like, 10 sizes smaller than you," Kamille asked.  
"Well, I decided before we came that you were gonna wear girly clothes during this trip, so I went out and bought you a bunch of clothes!"  
"She's getting insaner by the day," Kamille muttered.  
"Well, I think you look great. Let's go show Cody!" Brianna dragged her cousin into the living room, where Cody was sitting. He was wearing a grey suit.  
"Wow, Brianna, you look great! And Kamille looks just a bit less evil than she usually does."  
"When you wake up in the middle of the ocean tommorow morning, it wasn't me."  
"Ok, this is gonna be how it goes: Me and Cody are gonna be all romantic, then towards then middle Kami come in and Cody flirts with her and I go away, and then me and Cody hang out again, Kamille starts talking to Cody and then leaves, and me and Cody kiss under mistletoe, kay?" Brianna said, taking a deep breath and smiling.  
"Sure sweetie, flirting with Kamille will be hard, but kissing you at the end will make it worth it." Cody stepped out the door, and a blast of coldness slapped at his cheeks. The three walked out of the cabin, and Brianna took out her pink camera.  
"Kamille, come and tape." She walked over to the camera stand, and signaled it was on.  
"It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe."  
Cody and Brianna were holding hands and laughing. Brianna pointed at a rainbow lighted tree, and Cody kissed her on the forehead.  
"Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe."  
Brianna and Cody were sitting at a table in front of Greyson's parents cabin, were holding hands and talking happily.  
"Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle."  
Cody and Brianna were still at the table, and Kamille came through walking. Cody stopped her, stood up and gave her a hug. She sat down with them, and Brianna walked away.  
"It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe."  
Kamille and Cody were laughing and talking. Cody kissed her hand, and she smiled and laughed.  
"Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh."  
Cody bought Brianna a necklace, apologized and they started to slow-dance. Finally, Cody leaned in, and they kissed.  
oOo  
"Well, another kiss for you, Cody!"  
"Why would you play spin the bottle? There's only two of you," Kamille sighed. She had been watching Cody and Brianna play spin the bottle together for what seemed like hours. Brianna leaned in, and kissed Cody. Again.  
"I'm home!" The door burst open, revealing Greyson in a puffy coat.  
"Thank God!" Kamille shouted, "Never, EVER, leave me with them! When you left they went, like, berserk!"  
"You did not just say that," Cody laughed.  
"I said it, and I'm proud," Kamille whipped her head around and glared at him.  
"Well, no need to kill each other today," Greyson said as he sat down with Kamille, "It's 10:27, so nighty night!" Everybody closed their eyes.  
"G'night Cody," Brianna said, "G'night Kamille. G'night Greyson. G'night moon.G'night cou-"  
"JUST SLEEP!" Kamille yelled.  
Before she fell asleep, Brianna took her laptop and watched the music video.  
oOo  
Mrs. Chance walked into the cabin at a little past eleven pm.  
"Greyson," she called in a whisper. Snuggled under blankets on the couch were Brianna and Cody, fast asleep by the roaring fire. In front of them was Brianna's laptop which was opened to the footage she had taken earlier of Kamille and Cody being all couple-y.  
"What's this?" she murmured, looking closer. She watched as Cody kissed Kamille's hand, who then smiled and laughed. Despite the fact that her son was being cheated on, clearly, Mrs. Chance smiled.  
Greyson would never stay with her after he saw this


	5. Chapter 4

Mrs. Chance walked through the heavy snowfall, Brianna's laptop tuck tight under her arm. Once she was safe inside the house with the door shut tight, she put the laptop on the table and picked up her cell phone instead. She dialed her son's number, and it rang four times before he answered, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Hello?"

"Greyson, I need you to come over here," Mrs. Chance said into the phone. "It's an emergency."

"Are you alright?" Greyson asked. He sounded more awake now, and anxious.

"I'm fine, sweetie, just come here."

"Okay, gimme a second," Mrs. Chance heard a shuffling noise as Greyson moved around the phone.

"Greyson, watcha doing?" Mrs. Chance heard Kamille's voice.

"You okay mate?" Cody's voice was thick with sleep.

"Hey, where'd my laptop go?" Brianna yawned.

"Don't bring anybody," Mrs. Chance said, glancing guiltily at the pink laptop.

"Okay," Greyson replied to his mother. "I'm on my way."

"Lisa, hon, is everything okay?" Scott appeared at the living room archway with an empty container of ice cream, clearly fresh from a midnight snack.

"I'm saving Greyson's romantic life," Mrs. Chance said proudly, and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Kamille's not exactly the most normal girl, but she seems like a good kid and she makes Greyson happy. How about you just let it be?"

"You wouldn't understand," Mrs. Chance shook her head. "Greyson is my baby, I'm not going to just sit back and let a girl hurt him when I know it's happening."

"Okay, suit yourself," Scott rolled his eyes and walked back through the archway, just as the door opened and Greyson appeared with snow in his hair and rosy cheeks.

"I'm here," he said breathlessly. "What's the matter?"

Mrs. Chance glanced at her son's face, then back at the laptop.

"Greyson," she said, gently. "Kamille's cheating on you. I have proof."

oOo

"Kamille!" Greyson stormed into the house he was sharing with her, Brianna, and Cody. It was becoming light outside now.

"Oh, good morning Greyson!" Brianna said brightly, nearly knocked off her feet since she had been opening the door when Greyson came in. He noticed she was wearing boots and her pink coat. "Cody and I are going to watch the sunrise, do you wanna come?"

"No!" Greyson shouted at her, and Brianna frowned.

"Well he didn't have to yell," Cody mumbled putting his arm around Brianna as they walked outside.

"I know, right? How rude," Brianna mused.

"Kamille!" Greyson yelled again.

"Oh, hey Grey," she yawned, sitting up from where she had been sleeping, inexplicably curled up on the floor.

"Don't you "hey Grey" me," he said sounding very upset. "You're cheating me with Cody."

Kamille burst into laughter.

"Yeah and Brianna's going goth."

Greyson looked confused for a moment.

"That would never happen."

"Exactly."

"I saw you, Kamille," he sounded hurt. "There was a video, and Cody kissed your hand and you laughed and…"

"Greyson, are you kidding me?" Kamille cut him off. "Seriously, you think I would cheat on you? With Cody, of all people? What's wrong with you?"

"I saw it," Greyson's eyes were teary now.

"There's a logical explanation for what you saw, believe it or not," Kamille said with a laugh, even though the situation was far from funny.

"Can you ever be serious?" he demanded. "I'm so tired of it, Kamille. I'm tired of everything and we've only been here a few days."

"So then leave," she said, sounding quite calm.

"Fine, I will," Greyson looked hurt and cast her a final furtive look before walking out of the house. He ran all the way up the mountain, past his parent's house and past the other house which was still vacant. Once he was at the top, he looked to the bench that was surrounded by snow and facing a lookout. Brianna and Cody were there, snuggled together and kissing deeply.

"I hate you," Greyson shouted, picking up a piece of snow and throwing it at the intertwined couple. They broke apart.

"Who do you hate?" Cody asked, not really moving much from Brianna as though Greyson would be leaving temporarily.

"You! You and Kamille are together, aren't you?"

"You're kidding, right?" Cody asked after a brief pause.

"Greyson, honey, are you okay?" Brianna pulled away from Cody, who unsuccessfully tried to keep her there by grabbing her waist. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him, and walked to Greyson.

"No," Greyson was pale and shaking with tears running down his face. "I'm not, Brianna. Cody and Kamille are cheating on us with each other.

"Come on," Brianna, who knew her cousin well enough to know she'd first shoot Cody than date him and knew Cody would never get with someone so much younger, took his arm and led him down the mountain.

"Kay, love you too babe," Cody called sarcastically. He was miserably left alone to sit on the mountain top, watching a romantic sunrise all alone.

"Stop," Greyson pushed Brianna away as they descended the hill.

"Stop what?" she asked patiently.

"Stop being so…Brianna."

"Well who do you want me to be?" she asked. "Nicki Minaj? Michelle Obama? Chris Colfer?"

"Chris Colfer?" Greyson asked with a sniff. "Why would I want you to be the guy who plays Kurt on Glee?"

"Because," Brianna said playfully. "You're weird. And so am I. That's why we're best friends."

Finally, Greyson cracked a smile. It was small and weak, but it was still a smile and it made Brianna's heart less heavy to know he was slightly less sad than he was moments ago.

"We're going in here," Greyson took her hand and led her through the crunchy snow on the ground to the other house.

"Whose is this?" Brianna asked, confused.

"It's this family's from Nebraska with tons of kids," Greyson explained trying to keep his voice from breaking. "I guess one of the sons is going to come up here this week or something, but we can use it for now."

"Okay," Brianna stepped over the threshold and once they were inside, Greyson closed the door. They walked across the cold floor to the sofa and sat down, side by side.

"So why, exactly, do you think Kami cheated on you?" Brianna asked.

"Because she did," Greyson answered shortly. Brianna gave him a look with her big brown eyes, inviting him to continue, and he sighed. "My mom showed me this video. Cody like, kissed her hand and-"

"Greyson," Brianna interrupted, laughing in relief. "Oh my goodness, that was for a video I'm shooting."

"Wh-what?"

Brianna went on to explain, in full detail her rendition of Justin Bieber's Mistletoe, and Greyson's smile grew bigger and bigger until he was beaming.

"So she didn't cheat?" he sounded ecstatic.

"No," Brianna laughed.

"Well then come on! I need to see her!" Greyson and Brianna got off the couch just as the door opened and a tall boy came in whistling.

"Uh, hi?" he stopped at the sight of them in his cabin and dropped his luggage.

"Excuse me, I've gotta be somewhere," Greyson rushed past the sandy haired, blue eyed boy and ran outside. "Good to see you again!" he called as he ran down the hill.

The door closed behind him, and the boy turned to Brianna for an explanation.

"Sorry," she squeaked. "We just came in here a second because-Well, it's kind of hard to explain. But we didn't touch anything, I promise. I'm so sorr-"

"Chill," the boy laughed. "It's okay, I'm not mad."

"Oh, good," Brianna looked relieved.

"I'm Lucas," he extended his hand and Brianna reached out to shake it.

"I'm Brianna," she said, and noticed his confused trying-to-place-her face. "I'm here with Greyson and his family."

"Oh, cool," Lucas said. "I'm by myself to get a little work done. It's sort of hard at home…I'm one of eight kids.

"Whoa," Brianna laughed.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a grin. "It's okay, though. I'm never bored."

"Sounds like fun," Brianna said brightly.

There was a second's awkward pause.

"Well, I should get going," she said, walking towards the door.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "I've got a lot to do. Unpack, call the police because you broke into my house, take a hot bath…"

"What?!"

"I like baths, they're very calming."

"No, the police part," Brianna studied his face before breaking into a grin. Something about his heavy eyebrows drawn together told her he was kidding. "Oh my God…"

"Totally kidding," Lucas promised her.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Brianna opened the door and stepped outside.

"I'm sure you will, it's a fairly small mountain."

Brianna laughed as she started to walk away, the snow crunching underneath her boots. She paused.

"Hey, wait…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you play "Fred"?"

**Oatmeal is disgusting. If you have any oatmeal in your house please remove it at once. And review this story.**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in while, my brain just decided it was time to have writers block...  
"Wait, don't you play Fred?" "Yeah!" Lucas laughed. Brianna closed his door, and she walked back to her cabin, wondering what Greyson was doing. She arrived at the house, and Greyson was waiting outside the door. "Brianna, what should I tell her? I said some pretty mean things..." Greyson blurted out, leaning against the door. "Well, you only told her you knew she was cheating on you, right?" Brianna asked hopefully. "She'll forgive you when you tell her what happened." "Well, I... Brie, I... I told her I was sick of her." Greyson looked away from her, obviously ashamed. "You..." Brianna looked at her best friend, and knew what was coming up wasn't good. She suddenly felt like she need to protect her cousin. Kamille's boyfriend told her he was sick of her. Greyson... Greyson might have hurt her little cousin. "Brianna? What should I do?" "Be careful, Greyson." She said coldly. Brie opened the door, and rushed past Kamille, and into Cody 's room, where he was reading. Brianna closed the door, and Cody looked at her. "GreysonthoughtKamiwascheatin gonhimbutshewasntandheknowst hatnowbuthetoldherhewassicko fher!" Brianna sped talked to Cody. "What'd Kamille say about that?" "I don't know, but Greyson is gonna talk about it now, and I need to be watching just in case Kamille tries to kill him." Brianna exited his room, and peered through the door to the sitting room, where Kamille was. She was the doorknob jingle, and Greyson walked through the door. oOo Kamille was lying on the couch, her eyes closed, but she wasn't sleeping. She was thinking about what Greyson had said, over and over. "I'm so tired of it, Kamille. I'm tired of everything and we've only been here a few days."

She heard the hatered, and saw his eyes angry and sad, his tears threatening to spill. She heard the door open for the second time, but Kamille didn't open her eyes. "Kami?" Greyson whispered. Kamille didn't answer, she just kept her eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sorry. I know you weren't cheating on me. Brianna explained it, and I'm really sorry." "Well," Kamille spoke, "I guess I'll try to stay away from you, since I'm so annoying." "No, I didn't mean..." Greyson stopped, and realized something. Kamille's niceness, the one that almost never came out except to him, had been truly hurt. She had taken the words to heart. "I didn't mean that, Kamille. I was just so caught up in the moment, I was saying random things. I don't know how you could forgive me, but please, could you find it in your heart to stay with me. Kami, I am so sorry..." Greyson's voice cracked, and his eyes teared. Suddenly, he felt himself in Kamille's arms. oOo Brianna walked back into Cody's room after she saw Kamille and Greyson hug, and Cody followed her. "Wow, dramatic often? Couldn't they just have hugged and been over with?" Cody complained. "Cody, you could've just walked away. You realized that, right?" Brianna whispered to her boyfriend. "I know that!" Cody said, obviously lying. "Do you remember how this happened, Cody? Kamille appeared at the door, and looked at Cody. "Yeah, you guys got backstage passes to our concert. Why?" "Guess who got those tickets with her own money? Me. You're welcome." Kamille walked back to Greyson. "I'll be right back." Kamille walked out the door. "Umm.. Sweetie? Shouldn't you be wearing shoes? It's snowing." Kamille turned back to Greyson. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She closed the door, and Greyson looked at Brianna. "Hey Brie, can I ask you something?" "Sure!" Brianna answered happily. Greyson jumped over to her, and whispered something into her ear. "Really? Umm... I'll help you, but we need to go outside, cause trees help me think." "Oh, so I don't get to hear?" Cody said suspiciously. "Well, I'm coming anyways." Cody, Greyson and Brianna all put on their winter coats, Cody's navy blue, Brianna's pink and Greyson's green, and they headed in the opposite direction of Kamille. "Is that true?" Cody asked Brianna. "Is what true?" She wondered. "You know, Kamille buying those tickets." "Yeah, it is." Brianna answered. A moment later, Cody pulled out his phone and smiled. He started to type. "Who are you texting?" Brianna looked over Cody's shoulder. "He's texting-" "Greyson! Don't tell her!" "Why not? You guys are just friends!" "I know, but..." "Greyson, who is he texting?" "I'm gonna tell her. Cody's texting that redhead he was forced to kiss." Brianna looked at Cody, and knew that the girl could get in the way or their relationship, but hoped Cody had learned his lesson. Had he? Brianna thought about her boyfriend, and Cody texted his "friend" until they walked towards Lucas' cabin, they saw him on his deck. "Hi Lucas!" Brianna exclaimed, running up and hugging him. "Hey Brianna! Hi Greyson! And the other cat!" Lucas laughed, putting his computer on a table next to him. "Hi!" Greyson said happily, giving Lucas a high five. "Who is this?" Cody asked annoyed. Brianna had the sudden feeling that Cody was jealous. He had said that pretty meanly, but since Lucas was 19 she decided against it. "This is Lucas! He's staying in this cabin!" Brianna said excitedly. "I didn't ask for his life story." Cody replied coldly. Brianna nudged him, and she hoped he would change his attitude. "Well, we have to go." Cody said, turning his back to Lucas and dragging his girlfriend behind him. "Bye Lucas!" Brianna said as the 3 left. When they were out of earshot, Brianna spoke. "What was that about?" She asked Cody angrily. "What?" "Why were you being mean to him?" "I wasn't being mean to him!" "Brianna," Greyson whispered to his friend, "He's probably jealous that Lucas has his own TV show. He'll be nice after a little. Besides, we're here!" Greyson sat on a bench, and patted next to him. Brianna sat next to him, and looked at the sky. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain because I'm a girl. Why don't you ask Cody?" "Ok!" Greyson said brightly. "Cody, how do I get Kamille to kiss me?"


	7. Chapterr 6

Cody stared for a second, before starting to laugh. Brianna fought to keep her face straight, but she was obviously too trying not to giggle. Greyson looked hurt.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You've been dating her for like, a year, and you haven't kissed?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah," Greyson looked worried now, his big brown eyes flecking in the evening setting sunlight. "Is that wrong?"

"Yes!" Cody said just as Brianna said, "No, it's sweet!"

"I'd do it," Greyson said with a smile. "But I just…I don't know how. She's so different from all the other girls I've ever dated."

"It's easy, you just do this," Cody tipped Brianna's face towards his, meeting her lips. They kissed a moment as Greyson watched on with mild interest, and then he pulled away.

"Nothing to it," Brianna said easily.

oOo

Two days had passed almost uneventfully. Cody, Kamille, Greyson, and Brianna tried skiing one, and went shopping the other. Each night they sat by the fireplace, joined by Greyson's parents.

Brianna was sometimes caught glancing out the window in the direction of Lucas's house.

Cody was always on his phone.

Kamille was trying hard not to annoy Greyson, the first time she'd ever done such a thing for anybody.

And Greyson was mulling things over in his head, trying to keep the peace between Kami and his mother while also figuring out how to kiss her.

Kamille. Not his mom.

"Cody, who are you texting?" Brianna asked for about the millionth time snuggling into him as she watched the firelight flicker.

"No one, angel," he said, like he had time and time before. Unlike all the other times, though, Brianna sat up and smacked his phone out of his hands in front of everyone.

"That's an iphone five, it just came out!" Cody quickly picked up his cell off the hard ground and dusted off the screen, more concerned with his phone than his girlfriend.

"I know it is," Brianna grabbed it from his hands. Mr. Chance sat up a little, opening his eyes in the chair where he had been snoozing in. Mrs. Chance took a break from watching Kamille with disapproving eyes, turning to Brianna. Kamille herself was watching the scene open-mouthed. Greyson looked nervous, watching his friends with concern.

"I want to know who you've been texting for the last like three days," Brianna unlocked his screen.

"What the hell, Brie? How'd you know my passcode?"

She didn't respond, just scrolled through his messages.

"Hey," he reached out for it back, but she pulled away. After a moment, she handed him his phone back with dead eyes.

"I'm going for a walk," she said shortly.

"Uh, Brianna? It's nighttime," Kamille pointed out.

"Which is when it gets dark," Greyson reminded her.

Brianna paused at the door, looking back into the sitting room. She didn't even look at Greyson's parents, or her cousin, or her best friend. It was just her and Cody.

"I can't believe you're texting Kylie Jenner, Bella Thorne, Jessica Jarrell, Hailee Steinfield _and _Hailey Baldwin! I mean, how many girls are enough for you Cody?"

"They're my _friends_," Cody sounded annoyed. "Is that against the law now? To have friends? Is that another one of your rules? Do you have to be in control of who I talk to? Hmm? Do you want to read my messages some more?"

"I can't talk to you when you get like this," Brianna shook her head, and only stopping to pull boots on over her socks, she walked outside in pajama pants and a tank top.

"Wait, Brianna honey!" Mrs. Chance sounded concerned. She turned to Greyson as Brianna ignored her. "Go after her, Grey?"

"Of course," Greyson was already on his feet, but Cody shook his head at him.

"I'll do it," Cody sighed, walking out of the room. He took the time to put on his jacket and button each clasp carefully. As he was talking his time, Brianna was running. She slowed down a little in front of Lucas's house, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of him.

But, there he was. Sitting on his front deck amongst the snow and watching the night sky. He too, wasn't dressed for the weather in only a t shirt and shorts.

"It's Brianna!" he called as she walked past, wondering if he'd react to her or just let her go on.

"It's Lucas," she called back, just as cheerfully. So he would react to her…Good to know. She laughed. "You know its December, right?"

She gestured to the beach chair he was in.

"My dad got me these lawn chairs for my birthday," Lucas shrugged, pointing at his seat and the one beside him. "I figured I may as well put them to use."

Brianna laughed.

"That's fun."

"Yep," he smiled. "So want to come up and enjoy one of them with me? It's a little icy, but-"

"Not you again," a voice with a distinct Australian accent came from the darkness, and Cody's face appeared first, and then the rest of them. "I really don't like you."

"My fans are the greatest," Lucas grinned, not letting Cody faze him. Brianna grinned, admiring how much he just didn't care what people thought.

"Brianna, come home," Cody shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No," she snapped, but she then took a deep breath. Act more like Lucas, she told herself. Show him you don't care.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because she'd rather sit on a freezing, snowy deck with me and talk about nothing," Lucas suggested. "You're welcome to join us."

"Don't you have friends your own age?" Cody demanded.

"Cody!" Brianna gave him an astonished look.

"Wow, cold," Lucas said, smiling a little. "But not as cold as these lawn chairs! Ba dum, chhh."

Brianna started to laugh, and Lucas grinned.

"You liked that one?"

"We're leaving, Brianna," Cody grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his side, but she shook him off.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"I'm not going to sit around with you, watching you text other girls," she blurted out, and Cody rolled his eyes.

"So what you're saying is I can't text other girls in front of you?"

"No, I-"

"Oh, so I can't text other girls at all, huh?"

"Cody, I-"

"Wait, do you mean you-"

"Cody, could you just listen to me?" Brianna shouted, suddenly angry.

"Fine," he smiled sarcastically. "Go ahead, tell me about what a sucky boyfriend I am. Tell me that you're better than me, that I don't deserve a girl as _amazing _as you. Tell me that you want to break up and that you know you can get someone so much better."

"I don't want to break up," she stomped her boot on the snow, her hair floating around her shining in the moonlight. Despite the cover of darkness, tears were still easily seen glinting in her eyes.

"Well maybe I do," Cody said and Brianna's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?"

"Maybe I'm upset because my own girlfriend doesn't trust me," Cody looked hurt. "Maybe it hurts me that she has to read my texts to know that I'm faithful to her. Maybe I thought that after seven months and all that we've been through, she'd at least believe that I love her enough not to cheat on her."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me!"

"You know what?" Cody looked as if he finally realized something. "We're done, Brianna."

**Note: Review, panda friends! **


	8. Chapter 7

"Good morning!" Greyson said cheerfully, pushing Kamille's door open. She yawned and sat up.

"It's still night time."

"No, it's exactly four twenty two a.m. thirty three point eight seconds into the minute," Greyson replied confidently sitting down at the end of Kamille's bed.

"Oh," she frowned.

"It's easy to get confused though," Greyson assured her quickly. "Because it's still dark and everything!"

"Right," she laughed, pushing her long almost black hair behind her back. She yawned and stretched. "It's almost Christmas! Three days."

"I know," Greyson looked excited. "I love Christmas. It's the most beautiful time of the year, lights fill the streets spreading so much ch-"

"Greyson, you're not Justin Bieber," Kamille laid a hand on his chest. "I know sometimes you forget."

"Oh, yeah…" Greyson frowned and Kamille laughed. They were sitting side by side on Kamille's bed, laughing when Greyson suddenly leaned forward towards her, his face serious once more.

"What are you doing?" Kamille shrank back away from him as he continued to move closer. "Greyson, what's wrong with your lips?"

Greyson opened his eyes and unpuckered his lips with a sigh. He had thought if he just surprised her, she would kiss him but apparently not.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking a little weirded out.

"Nothing, I guess…Just disappointed because I'm not Justin Bieber."

At least he could kiss his girlfriend.

oOo

Cody sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He felt his heart was heavy, but it took him a minute to remember why. Oh yeah. Brianna.

Last night she had raced home to Greyson's cabin from Lucas's and he waited until he was sure she would be homebefore following. He was glad they'd broken up.

But now, in the morning he wasn't so sure. Despite all the craziness, he really loved her. And he would go fix it. Of course she'd let him, she loved him too.

Cody got out of bed and pulled on a t shirt over his pajama pants and walked out of his room. He peered into Brianna's, but it was empty. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It wasn't even five in the morning, where would she be?

He poked his head into Greyson's room, which was also empty. Sighing heavily, he walked to Kamille's. She and Greyson where there.

"Hey," Cody walked in. "Anyone seen Brianna?"

"Yup," Kamille said. "Brown hair, brown bubbly. Cries all the time."

"Yeah yeah, where is she?" he asked impatiently, not in the mood for jokes.

"She flew back home," Kamille said, and Cody's jaw fell.

"WHAT?"

"Dude, she's kidding," Greyson chuckled. "Why? Did you two fight or something?"

"Not funny," Cody felt his racing heart go back to normal."And sort of."

"Define sort of."

"Well I may have…I sort of…Well, I-I broke up with her."

"Oh good," Kamille stood up. "Now I can beat you up without her caring." She cracked her little knuckles and Greyson pulled her back to sit down.

"I wanna hurt Simpson!"

"Not until we find Brianna," Greyson said soothingly.

"Not at all," Cody clarified and she shook her head. "And what do you mean not until we find Brianna? Greyson, whose side are you on?"

"Brianna's, of course," Greyson looked confused.

"Dude, we've been best friends for like ever."

"Yeah, but Brianna smells nice."

"…Whatever. I'm going to find her."

Cody walked out of her room, and then got shoes on. He stepped outside into the snow.

oOo

"I just don't know if it's all worth it."

"Well, do you love him?"

"Yes…"  
"Then it's worth it, kiddo. But maybe you two could take a break. Not date other people, but just have some time apart."

"Lucas, you don't understand."

Brianna pulled her long legs up under her and crossed them. She and Lucas were in his house, by the fire place with gigantic mugs of hot coco. He had told her to come over if she needed to talk, and of course she had. It wasn't surprising that he was awake at four a.m. since he always tweeted about being an insomniac.

"So tell me," he said patiently.

"Well, we were apart since the summer. We finally got back together, and all he does is text other girls that are like, super pretty. And I got mad at him about it and he thinks I don't trust him. I know he's not dating any of them, but obviously they want to. And it's not just like, one girl. There are like five and Lucas, what if he's replacing me with them?"

"Then you dump him and go out with someone else," he said with a smile. "There are other fish in the sea."

She frowned.

"But what if he's my Nemo?"

"Then you go all Dori and forget about him."

She started to laugh, and looked up at him with shining eyes. She was sort of startled at how the firelight caught Lucas's sandy brownish blonde locks and made his caramel eyes sparkle. She sat there for a few moments just looking at him.

"What?" he chuckled, looking a little self-conscious.

"Nothing," she felt her pearly pink lips pull into a smile. "It's just you're really kind of cute. I never noticed."

"Thank you," Lucas looked pleased and he smiled. "So are you."

He reached across the small space, the firelight dancing shadows across his skin as he tucked a strand of Brianna's bronze hair behind her ear. The spot on her cheek where his fingertips just barely grazed her pink skin tingled.

Neither one of them noticed Cody standing outside in the snow, looking through the window.

Note: Jam button jam button I love my jam button. Review, 143.


End file.
